Distracciones
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Porque cuando necesitas concentrarte siempre hay algo que te impide hacerlo, y más aún si estás con la persona a la que amas. (CommonerShipping) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dia (Oscaroso)!


¡Terminé! ¡Oh yeah terminé! ¡Terminé este coso raro que con todo mi cariño va para tí, Dia! Nah, creo que quedó muy decente, si no fuera así no sería un regalo, hubiera ido a la papelera (?)

So... ¡FELICIDADES (adelantadas xD) DIA! Porque eres una magnífica persona, y aunque seas un ghost empedernido te aprecio mogollón *Kokoro bien grandote aquí* Y YO SÉ QUE EL INOCENCE ES CANON, OH YEAH (?) Recuerda que eres mi OTP, eso significa mucho para mí (?) xDD *Canta* Y que cumplas muchos más~~

**Disclaimer: **Me gustaría que Pokémon fuera mío. Pero no es el caso.

**Advertencias:** CommonerShipping (Diamond/Platina), breve PreciousMetalShipping (Gold/Silver) e insinuaciones al PearlBirthStoneShipping (Pearl/Blue) y al FranticShipping (Ruby/Sapphire) Creo que me quedó algo Ooc... lo ziento Dia :'( xD Formato estilo Karim, nu sé me recuerda a cosas que ella ha hecho... xD

* * *

><p><strong>I. Embobamiento.<strong>

La chica examinó con rapidez y fingido entusiasmo las primeras páginas del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Aquel tampoco era. Suspiró y cerró con fuerza la tapa de aquel volumen provocando que varias personas de la biblioteca giraran a verla molestas, cosa que solucionó mirándolas con superioridad, y es que superioridad económica tenía mucha, ella era totalmente consciente de ello.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar un nuevo libro, con el ánimo por los suelos. Aquel sería como el quincuagésimo que revisaba – sin resultado alguno, por supuesto –.

Por un favor a Crystal llevaban toda la mañana revisando libros para encontrar una importante edición que el Profesor Elm necesitaba para sus investigaciones, y que por un error había acabado en la sección de Historia Pokémon de la Biblioteca Canal. Su sempai de Johto les había pedido a los tres DexHolders de Sinnoh que fueran a buscarlo, pero tras un escaqueo monumental por parte Pearl con la excusa de que tenia una cita con Blue – mentira – sólo habían quedado Diamond y ella.

Diamond.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado del chico al otro lado de la mesa, provocado probablemente por el calor que hacía en el lugar. Tenía su pelo azul oscuro revuelto, libre de la habitual gorra que siempre portaba, que estaba colgada del respaldo de la silla junto a la chaqueta que utilizaba para el invierno.

A falta de esta chaqueta tenía sus brazos, extrañamente no rechonchos – Platina jamás había conocido a alguien que comiera tanto y engordara tan poco. Milagros de la biología –, al descubierto dejando ver su piel de color blanco lechoso, que le hacía parecer tan... ¿adorable? Sí, la chica estaba convencida de que lo era.

Siguió con su inspección.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su cara para encontrarse con aquellos orbes de color azul intenso que eran sus ojos, absorbiéndola en el acto. Si la conocedora tuviera que decidir que era lo que más le gustaba del chico sin duda serían sus ojos, estaba segura. Eran como dos agujeros negros – pero azules – que tragaban todo pensamiento que rondara por su cabeza, dejándola en blanco por completo. Podría estar horas mirándolos. Horas...

– Señorita Platina...

– ¡¿Qué?! – Respondió sobresaltada la chica, saliendo de su estado de trance.

Miró su caro reloj de muñeca. ¿Había estado un veinte minutos mirando a Diamond? Aquello era...

– ¡No, es imposible! – Bajó la vista algo sonrojada, tomando el libro que había dejado aparcado hacía un rato y revisándolo para disimular.

El peli-azul se le quedó mirando extrañado. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado? Momentos después siguió su búsqueda.

**II. Curiosidad.**

No, ese tampoco. Ni ese. Se estiró hacia su izquierda para alcanzar un nuevo libro, y cómo ya había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de aquel día abrió su tapa y revisó en busca del único dato que sabía del ejemplar que buscaban: en las dedicatorias del principio aparecían los nombres de los Profesores Oak y Elm. Pero en cambio se encontró de golpe con el primer capítulo. Diamond pasó hacia atrás la página, visiblemente confundido. ¿Es que no había ningún agradecimiento? ¿Ni siquiera un índice de capítulos? Era extraño, e intrigado como estaba empezó a leer las primeras líneas.

¡Aquello no era un aburrido libro de historia Pokémon! ¡Era una novela de misterio! Casi por inercia hizo el ademán de levantarse para llevarlo a su sección correspondiente, pero algo se lo impidió. Y es que Diamond era una persona muy curiosa.

Siguió con su lectura y en un instante ya había leído completo el primer capítulo, con un gesto interesado y de concentración en su rostro. El chico pensaba que aquello era más interesante que ver una pelea entre Ruby y Sapphire – Emerald tenía razón, parecían una pareja de casados enfadones – o incluso más que un capítulo de Taurina Omega. Quizás no tanto. Pero no podía dejar de leer, tenía no, necesitaba saber como seguía.

Levantó la vista para ver a Platina, sabía que si la chica lo veía holgazaneando se enfadaría mucho con él, y a Diamond no le gustaba hacer sentirse mal a la gente, mucho menos a ella. Miró indeciso repetidas veces a la chica – que estaba tan concentrada que no notaba tal cosa – y a la página que tenía frente a él.

Que la señorita se enfadase, aquella historia merecía la pena.

(…)

– ¿Entonces quiere llevarse este libro? – Preguntó amablemente la bibliotecaria.

– Sí, gracias. – Respondió nervioso.

Mientras aquella mujer hacía los trámites necesarios, Diamond miraba algo inquieto en dirección al asiento – en ese momento vacío – de Platina. Había aprovechado que la chica había ido a quién sabe dónde para tomar prestada la novela que lo había cautivado.

– Firme aquí, por favor. – Le indicó la empleada, tendiéndole un impreso y un bolígrafo.

Él tomó ambas cosas y firmó con presteza.

– Listo, tiene tres semanas para devolverlo, muchas gracias. – Finalizó la bibliotecaria.

– De acuerdo, gracias. – Diamond se giró con rápidamente para dirigirse a su sitio, encóntrandose de cara con Platina.

La chica observó intrigada la cara de pánico que puso su compañero DexHolder.

– Dia, ¿qué hacías? – Interrogó.

– Esto... pues... yo... – Balbuceó sin saber qué decir – Estaba dando un... paseo, sí. – El arte de la mentira no era el punto fuerte de Diamond.

Fue entonces cuando Platina reparó en el libro que el chico sostenía en su mano derecha.

– ¿Vas a leer ese libro? – Preguntó, su acompañante seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido – ¡Dia! – Se acercó a él para arrebatarle el libro, sin darle opción a reaccionar.

Bajo la expectante mirada de su guardaespaldas, ojeó con rapidez las primeras páginas.

– ¡Parece interesante, me alegro de que te guste! – Platina le tendió el libro a Diamond sonriente.

El chico lo tomó desconcertado, de todas las formas que había imaginado que ella actuaría aquella era la que menos se esperaba.

Cuando volvieron a su asiento el peli-azul se quedó mirándola, pensando que el comportamiento de la conocedora era en gran parte un misterio para él. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello no era nada que no se pudiera solucionar pasando más tiempo con ella.

**III. Obstinación.**

Platina Berlitz era de aquellas personas que siempre conseguían lo que querían, por mucho que le costara hacerlo. Era una persona decidida, cabezota – muy cabezota – y extremadamente caprichosa, a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo sus antojos de niña mimada habían ido disminuyendo.

No confundir disminuyendo con desapareciendo.

– ¡Dia estírate más, no seas flojo!

– ¡No puedo señorita! – Respondió intentando no caer sobre la estantería que tenían frente a ellos.

Podría resultar extraño que nadie les llamara la atención por gritar en un lugar como en el que se encontraban, pero a esas alturas del día los allí presentes ya se habían hartado de las miradas de "Yo soy mejor que tú" que les lanzaba la chica.

– ¡Venga, que ya casi alcanzo! – Dijo alargando sus brazos todo lo que podía mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre los hombros de Diamond.

– ¡Que no puedo! – Se excusaba el peli-azul haciendo el inútil esfuerzo de ponerse sobre las puntas de los pies.

En ese momento fue cuando ambos notaron que estaban perdiendo estabilidad.

– ¡Diamoooond! – Exclamó cayendo sobre el cuerpo del chico.

A raíz del batacazo que se escuchó por gran parte de la biblioteca, un empleado acudió al lugar de dónde provenía. Lo que encontró no fue otra cosa que a la pareja de DexHolders tirados en el suelo – Dia bajo ella – con gesto dolorido.

– ¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo? – Habló enfadado.

Platina se incorporó lo justo para poder mirar a los ojos al hombre y respondió molesta.

– Esa lámpara – Alzó la mano hacia el techo, señalando dicho objeto – Está torcida, no puedo concentrarme a menos que todo esté perfectamente ordenado.

– Lo... – El hombre jamás había recibido una queja tan absurda – Lo arreglaré – Finalizó.

Platina asintió suavemente mientras el trabajador volvía por dónde había venido. Todo ese tiempo había estado sentada sobre Diamond.

– Señorita... – Habló con dificultad – No pretendo ser grosero... pero me está aplastando.

Sin decir palabra alguna Platina se levantó con rapidez notando que sus mejillas le ardían un poco. No podía comprender cómo no lo había notado antes, quizás es que no quería quitarse. Este pensamiento hizo que el rojo de su rostro incrementara.

– Lo siento – Dijo marchándose a su sitio algo avergonzada.

Diamond la vio irse aún tirado en el suelo, no era capaz de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. Para él, Platina Berlitz era una persona fría, temperamental y con tendencia a ocultar sus sentimientos; aunque también inteligente, con una inocencia adorable y a veces realmente agradable.

Además de todo eso, tenía que reconocer que era muy linda y aún más cuando se sonrojaba.

**IV. Incondicionalidad.**

Como un reloj interior, una alarma biológica casi tan buena como la de su estómago cuando era hora de comer, el cerebro de Diamond era capaz de recordar con total exactitud y eficacia cuando emitían capítulos de Taurina Omega; aunque aquella "virtud" no le era nada favorable en días como aquel, en los que sabía que no podría ver el episodio.

Pero Dia, como leal fan de la serie, tenía un plan elaborado para dicho caso. Una hora antes de la hora de emisión puso en marcha el plan A.

– No. – Fue la cortante respuesta de Platina.

– ¡Por favor! – Suplicó, casi con la certeza de que sería inútil– ¡Son nuevos!

Platina miró fijamente al chico, que estaba de pie al lado de su asiento.

– ¿Vas a dejarme sola con todo el trabajo? – Dijo frunciendo levemente las cejas y bajando las comisuras de los labios. Diamond juraría que estaba intentando fingir un puchero, prueba irrefutable de que el plan A había fallado.

– De acuerdo... ¿Por casualidad no tendrás el videomisor aquí? – La respuesta de la chica fue sacarlo de su bolso – ¿Me lo puedes dejar...? Tengo que hablar con Silver-sempai... – Continuó bajando algo la vista y jugando con sus dedos índices.

Platina pareció meditar su respuesta.

– Toma. – Se lo acercó con una leve sonrisa – Dale recuerdos de mi parte, no quisiera quedar de maleducada. – Dijo antes de coger otro libro y empezar a pasar sus páginas.

El chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad – no mucha, al fin y al cabo era Diamond – hacia al exterior del edificio, para efectuar tranquilamente la videollamada. Al salir empezó a marcar el número del intercambiador mientras inspiraba el aire impregnado del olor a mar. Tras unos no muy breves instantes la cara del pelirrojo apareció en la pantalla.

– _¿Dia?_ – El pelo de Silver estaba bastante revuelto – _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

– ¡Hola sempai! – Saludó con alegría – ¿Podría hacerme un enorme favor?

Al otro lado de la línea apareció Gold, sin su habitual gorra y con la chaqueta algo desaliñada.

– _¡Chico glotón! – _Diamond saludó con la mano_ – ¿Cuánto tiempo no? Veo que sigues siendo igual de inoport... – _El pelirrojo lo calló poniéndole una mano en la boca.

– _Disculpa al idiota. – _La cara del criador se arrugó en una mueca de reproche mientras el de Sinnoh soltaba una risita_ – Dime, ¿qué favor es ese?_

Diamond tomó aire para continuar hablando.

– Bueno, como ya sabrá hoy estrenan capítulos de Taurina Omega y yo me preguntaba si... _ – _El puñetazo que le propinó Silver a Gold le hizo callar_ – _Sempai, no lo tenía por una persona tan violenta._ – _Dijo sorprendido, pero en esos momentos estaba siendo completamente ignorado por los de Johto.

– _¡Maldito pervertido! – _El intercambiador le lanzaba una mirada asesina al azabache_ – ¡Me dijiste que cancelaban la emisión de hoy de Taurina Omega!_

Gold se sobaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el puñetazo.

– _¡Hey Silvy! No te pongas tan agresivo, tan sólo te hacía un favor ¿Vas a comparar esa serie conmigo? – _Silver cerró los ojos furioso y le propinó otro golpe.

– _Ahora te quedas sin hacer nada. – _Dijo cortante antes de volver la vista a Diamond_ – Continúa._

El peli-azul tragó saliva sonrojado antes de comenzar a hablar, asimilando el significado de todo lo que estaba viendo y escuchando de sus sempais.

– Pues me preguntaba si podría de alguna forma grabarme el nuevo episodio para poder verlo._ – _Dijo intentando calmarse.

– _Por supuesto, Gold lo grabará con el videomisor – _Respondió Silver con amabilidad, haciendo que Gold lo mirara molesto_ – Si eso es todo, hasta luego Dia, no quiero perdérmelo._

– ¡Adiós!_ – _Se despidió agitando la mano.

– _¡Chico glotón, con todo lo que me había costado convencer a Silvy para que tuviéramos s... _ – Por suerte para Diamond la conexión se cortó justo a tiempo.

Rojo como una baya tamate se dispuso a volver junto a Platina. Estaba feliz porque vería su serie, pero la charla con los chicos de Johto había sido demasiado reveladora.

El plan B había sido un éxito arruinando el éxito de Gold.

**V. Hambre/Discusión.**

– Señorita, tengo hambre.

Aquellas simples tres palabras fueron el inicio de todo. Diamond podría ser una persona que siempre piensa en los demás, incluso complaciente por el hecho de que no le agradaba discutir, pero la comida eran palabras mayores. Este hecho podía ser advertido por cualquier persona que pasara una mínima cantidad de tiempo con él, la misma Platina apenas había necesitado llegar a Pirita_ – _teniendo en cuenta de que salieron de Ciudad Jubileo_ – _para darse cuenta de ello, o más bien para confirmarlo, ya que todo el trayecto se lo había pasado comiendo. Y es que pareciera que Diamond tenía una reserva enorme e inacabable de comida, pues rara era la ocasión en la que no se le pudiera ver con un bollo o un trozo de pastel en la mano, o masticando cualquier cosa.

Teniendo en cuenta todas estas cosas y sabiendo que el chico no había podido comer en todo el día, se podría llegar a comprender y sentir empatía con Platina.

– Cuánto antes terminemos, antes podrás comer.

– No creo que pueda aguantar tanto sin comer.

– Veámoslo.

Por suerte para los dos _ – _y para la reputación de Platina_ – _apenas quedaba una hora para que cerrara la biblioteca, por lo que poca gente quedaba ya en ella.

Los dos comenzaron una discusión verbal como pocas se habían visto antes. Y no es que estuvieran gritando o diciendo cosas que pudieran herir los sentimientos del otro, sino que esta era un flujo constante de palabras negando las del otro, no dándose ninguno de los dos por vencidos en su propósito. Todo esto mientras perdían un valioso tiempo de encontrar el tan buscado libro. La discusión terminó una vez Platina cayó en la cuenta de ello.

– ¡Graziaz Zeñorita!_ – _Exclamó alegremente Diamond mientras engullía una rosquilla.

– De nada, y no hables con comida en la boca_ – _Lo corrigió la chica.

En medio de la cafetería de la biblioteca, sentada en una mesa frente a Diamond, Platina recordó lo mucho que le gustaba la sonrisa del chico. Esa cara de alegría que podría parecer infantil, los finos labios que tenía... se sorprendió ella misma al pensar en aquello, ¿labios? No es como si ella quisiera besarlo.

Maldito subconsciente.

Haciendo todo un alarde de su autocontrol evitó volver a sonrojarse como tantas veces – demasiadas a su parecer – había hecho ya aquel día. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero, realmente le gustaba verlo sonreír. Pero aún así...

– Come rápido o no terminaremos a tiempo_ – _Advirtió, por muy bonita que fuera la sonrisa de Diamond no podía dejar un trabajo a medio acabar.

**VI. Cansancio.**

Atardecía, y con ello finalizaba un agotador día para los dos chicos de Sinnoh. Los rayos anaranjados del sol se colaban por los elegantes ventanales de la sala en la ambos encontraban, esperanzados de terminar pronto la tarea que se les había encargado.

Mientras pasaba páginas distraída – si hubiera dado con el libro en aquel momento no se habría dado cuenta – Platina evitaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus párpados se le cerraran, sabía que no debería haberse levantado tan temprano aquel día. Tomó otro libro, y cuando fue a abrirlo se dejó de caer sobre la mesa, totalmente rendida.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa Diamond la miraba curioso, dudando entre si estaba dormida o no. Con extremo cuidado se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella. Mejillas levemente sonrojadas, respiración tranquila, el hecho de que no le regañara por mirarla tan fijamente... llegó a la conclusión de que estaba dormida. Eso significaba que ahora él debía hacer el trabajo de los dos, y no es que le molestara, pues la chica se había esforzado mucho más que él a lo largo del día – prueba de ello era su estado actual –.

Se alejó con la misma cautela con la que había llegado, y se internó en uno de los pasillos al ver que no le quedaba ningún libro sin revisar en la mesa.

(…)

– ¡Señorita Plat...! – Diamond se calló de golpe al recordar la chica estaba durmiendo. También paró en seco la carrera que había mantenido desde que encontró el tan buscado libro. ¡Al fin!

Cualquiera que hubiera visto al chico cuando tuvo la certeza de que el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos era el que había estado buscando todo el día, no hubiera podido evitar reír, puese puso a dar saltos de alegrías gritando sin parar. Sólo esperaba que nadie lo hubiese visto y ,ahora que lo recordaba, no haber despertado a Platina.

Cuando llegó a la mesa comprobó que, para su alivio, esta seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Se sentó en su asiento y se dejó caer también sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarla. Durante algunos momentos había pensado en imitarla y descansar un poco, pero ver a Platina en un momento como aquel no era una oportunidad que se presentaba todos los días.

– Diamond... – El aludido dio un leve respingo, creyendo que se había despertado. Al momento se dio cuenta de que Platina estaba hablando en sueños – Diamond...

El peli-azul no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, ¿Platina Berlitz, la Platina Berlitz que él conocía, estaba soñando con él? Echó todo su cuerpo hacia delante quedando casi encaramado sobre la mesa para poder oírla mejor.

– Dia... tú me gustas... – La chica se revolvió un poco y giró la cabeza quedando apoyada sobre otro lado de su cabeza.

El cerebro de Diamond echaba humo, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Él sabía que no era precisamente un imán de chicas – ni tenía el mínimo interés de serlo –, por lo que nunca se había ilusionado por el hecho de oír esas cuatro palabras de Platina. ¡Por Arceus, era Platina! En aquel momento no sabía si estar feliz por ser correspondido, desanimarse porque al fin y al cabo sólo lo había dicho en sueños... estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Pero y ella de él?

Una nueva sonrisa adornó su rostro, desechando la última idea. ¡Debía declararle a la Señorita sus sentimientos! El problema es que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, de hecho no estaba ni siquiera muy seguro de lo que sentía. Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a Pearl, o a Gold. Al momento se dio cuenta de lo mala que era esa idea.

Siguió pensando en aquello mientras volvía a observar fijamente a Platina, la dejaría dormir hasta que la biblioteca cerrara, y aunque probablemente se enfadaría por ello le daba igual. Se veía muy hermosa así... y debía descansar.

Su razón principal era que debía descansar, por supuesto. O eso se hacía creer a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de tu agrado Dia~<p>

Quizás debería hacer caso a Books con lo de la campaña... pero hasta entonces... ¿Reviews para mantenerme con vida? xD

Los reviews son amor~ Los reviews son vida~ (?)

**Rex**


End file.
